


Be Mine

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Arranged Marriage, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake Marriage, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, To begin with, and obviously 1950s UK it had repercussions, harry is a dick in every fic lol, implied premarital sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “I’ll marry you,” he repeated, more firmly this time. She glanced down as he took her hand.“But…why?” she frowned, still looking at their joined hands in puzzlement.He wanted to tell her that it was because he loved her. But Harry had abused those three words, she wouldn’t care to hear them now, no matter how true they were. He looked down at their hands, giving hers a tight squeeze. He couldn’t say the exact words but he could still tell the truth.“Because I care about you and if you are pregnant, I want you to be cared for.”Day 11 of 12 Days of Shipping: Arranged Marriage trope. Also a bit of Day 9 for historical AU





	Be Mine

She was curled up in the window seat when he entered the sitting room to grab a book. Her blue eyes were wide and glistening with tears as she looked at him for a long moment before resting her chin on her arms that hugged her knees.

“I have spoken with your father,” he said gently, his fists clenching by his sides nervously. She blinked at him before she turned away, her breath misting up the window.

“Is he very disappointed in me?” she asked dully.

“No,” he replied quickly, taking a hesitant step towards her but she made no move to acknowledge him coming closer to her. He had never seen her sad like this. She was always so happy and lovely. “He is more concerned with finding Harrold Hardyng and beating him to a pulp.”

“I am …I gave myself to him,” she sighed, voice thick with tears. “I was a stupid girl who thought he loved me.”

“Men like Harry, they can manage that trick well. You weren’t stupid at all. When someone tells you that they love you it is natural to want to believe it.”

“I did think that he loved me,” she agreed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. “And he said he would marry me, he promised me… and  I…I let him…and then he told everyone that I was…was a…a…”

“Oh Sansa,” he murmured gently. He had to restrain every part of his brain that told him to go and find Harry and beat him into the ground himself.

“It hurt and he spilled inside even when I begged him not to. I have never been so ashamed.”

“It will be alright,” Jon promised but Sansa shook her head, wiping her tears harshly as she scoffed.

“I’m ruined. And I could be pregnant,” she whispered. “I am so stupid. Nobody will want me now.”

“Well, um,” Jon started, cheeks flushing pink as and her head snapped up at his hesitant tone. He swallowed thickly, looking down at his hands as they clenched nervously in the material of his jacket. “When I spoke to your father. I said that I…I would marry you and he agreed.”

They had played as such, as children either in Jon’s house or the Stark’s. Her putting a tea towel on her head, wrapping a sheet around herself while she made Robb escort her down the aisle to Jon. Arya had rolled her eyes at the pair of them, declaring it was stupid –  especially since they didn’t even have cake! Sansa explained they couldn’t have cake all the time due to rationing that was still in place but Arya had just shrugged, saying they were also stupid.

But Jon, Jon had thought about those days over the years. When he went to fight with Robb, he had thought of Sansa and the woman she had become, he had thought of how, if he should live, he would very much like to ask Eddard Stark if he could marry Sansa.

But then, Harry had come along and swept her off her feet. Jon had hoped she would be happy, that would be enough for him even if his own heart was breaking. But now that he knew how he had treated her, had forced her and degraded her…Jon wished he had said something before now.

“I’ll marry you,” he repeated, more firmly this time. She glanced down as he took her hand.

“But…why?” she frowned, still looking at their joined hands in puzzlement.

He wanted to tell her that it was because he loved her. But Harry had abused those three words, she wouldn’t care to hear them now, no matter how true they were. He looked down at their hands, giving hers a tight squeeze. He couldn’t say the exact words but he could still tell the truth.

“Because I care about you and if you are pregnant, I want you to be cared for.”

She stared at him for a long while and then lowered her gaze to their hands once more. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she gave him the briefest of nods to show she consented to the agreement.

***

She had not been pregnant and she thanked her lucky stars for it.

Of course, while she had confessed to her father what had happened with Harry, nobody else in the family knew what had happened. As such, her mother was constantly asking if she would be hearing the pitter patter of children anytime soon and Jon and Sansa would smile politely and say these things would happen in their own time.

Of course, actually engaging in sex would help in that regard.

Jon has never had sex with her, never even broached the subject. And at first, Sansa was grateful for it. Her experience with Harry had been enough to make her wary of the act. And she had accepted Jon’s proposal on the belief that Jon had arranged it with her father to preserve her honour. He hadn’t married her for love and neither had she. Not then anyway.

But as the months had gone by, she had found herself falling for him. He was a sweet man. He brought her flowers when he came back from work, bought her whatever book or materials she had had her eye on in town. He spoiled her, she knew she was ridiculously lucky to have such a man. And she wanted to give him something in return, wanted to make this worth it for him.

She felt as though the clock was moving backwards as she sat at the kitchen table, waiting for him to come back. And when she at last heard the keys in the door, heard him kick his boots off in the hall, she let out a shaking breath.

“Hello,” he greeted as he came through, smiling at her as he took a glass to fill it with water. She watched him silently. The line of his neck as he tilted his head to drink, the way his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. He was a handsome man, she mused.

“What?” he asked eventually, feeling her stare. He glanced at her, his smile still there but almost timid now. She closed her eyes for a long moment, gathering her strength.

“Just thinking,” she replied, managing a smile of her own. “About us, our marriage.”

“Oh,” he said and she blinked at the sadness in his tone before he frowned into the glass and took another long drink.

“I want to have sex.”

She had had the decency to wait for him to finish drinking, knowing he would splutter and cough. She smiled even as he stared at her with wide eyes and red cheeks. She loved how much she had learned about him, all his little quirks and what embarrassed him or made him happy.

“You want to have sex?” he repeated, staring at her as though she had grown another head.

“Yes,” she said simply.

“Um..okay…” he replied dumbly.

“Shall we?” she proposed, standing up and looking at him. He nodded slightly putting the glass in the sink before he followed her up to her room. They mostly slept in separate bedrooms, only sharing when family members were visiting in order to keep up the charade. But Sansa was done playing games, she wanted a true marriage now.

She made for the bed, turning as she reached the end of it. She could feel her fingers shaking as she undid the buttons of her cardigan and then went to undo her blouse.

“Let me,” Jon whispered softly, finally moving towards her. She nodded, letting her hands drop to her side. He smiled as he approached her, grasping her arms gently and stroking them in order to soothe her.  He undid the buttons with surprising ease and she flushed as he pulled the material apart, revealing her bra. She met his eyes briefly as she allowed the garment to fall from her arms, before she darted her gaze away again, focussing on his shoulder instead.

Jon reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it join the pile of clothes on the floor. He tilted her chin slightly, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Sansa couldn’t help but smile at his tenderness, her eyes meeting his again.

“I won’t hurt you Sansa,” he promised as he guided her back until she sat on the end of the bed. He kneeled in front of her, pulling her shoes off, and then he grinned up at her as his left hand drifted over her stockings. She jerked at the cool touch at her thigh, frowning down at him. He shifted slightly, his body inching closer, his hand sliding further upwards.

By the time she realised what he was doing, his hand was already stroking her through her underwear. She gasped, blinking in shock as his grin widened, his fingers moving up and then under the waistband.

“Jon!” she said, unsure of what he planned to do, curiosity and a slight fear making her shiver until she remembered he had promised not to hurt her. Jon had never hurt her so far so she trusted him not to now.

“Hush,” he whispered as his fingers found something there, stoking and rubbing softly.

“Jon!” she cried, panicking at the sudden unexpected pleasure.

“Its alright,” he assured her, pressing harder, watching her intently as she moaned and bucked beneath him. “I want you to enjoy this. Trust me sweetheart.”

She nodded, barely able to say or do anything else. It felt good, she could feel a strange stir in her belly as he continued. And when her body started to tighten, her moans increasing in volume and frequency he had murmured encouragement, filthy words that made her flush from her chest to her hairline.

“What was that?” she moaned breathlessly as he removed his fingers.

“An orgasm,” he explained simply standing and removing his own shirt.

“Oh,” she stated dumbly. She had never known that women could experience such a thing.

“There is another way too,” he said after he removed his breeches. Her eyebrows rose and he shook his head. “Another way other than that.”

“Will I survive another way?” she teased even as her curiosity was piqued again. She shifted her body backwards to accommodate both of their forms on the bed as he crawled over her.

“Shall we find out?” he asked as he started placing kisses along her neck.

“Yes,” she whispered after a pause.

She felt his grin before he moved, kissing his way down her neck past her collarbone to her breasts. She arched up, tongue darting out to lick her lips as his own press gentle kisses to the curve of her flesh and then enclose around her right nipple.

“That’s nice,” she moaned softly. Jon hummed, making her gasp as she felt the vibration travel through her.

“It can be better still,” he promised as he started kissing down her stomach.

She rose to her elbows, watching as he lifted the hem of her skirt, folding the garment so it lay on her stomach, exposing her to his eyes. She tried not to close her legs as he shifted to look at her but she felt her face heat up again. He glanced at her, the grin growing across his face again before he ducked down.

“Oh!” she gasped as he gave a tentative lick. She moaned as he continued a few times and then she gave a sharp gasp as his lips and tongue found the spot his fingers had played with, kissing her there, caressing her and coaxing her up and up and up.

“Jon!” she cried, biting around another moan, her fingers digging into the covers helplessly. He hummed again, and her eyes clenched shut, her thighs tightened around his head, her fingers grasped furiously into the bed trying to keep a sense of reality as her whole mind went blank.

“Good?” Jon’s voice asked as she opened her eyes to look at him.

“Yes,” she whispered, shocked at how hoarse her voice sounded.

Jon grinned again as he moved back up to her face, placing kisses all across her face. She turned her head, pressing her lips against his cheek in return and he shifted again, looking at her for a moment.

“I love you,” he said gently, kissing her again.

“I love you too,” she replied when they parted, her hands running across his shoulders.

“You do?” he questioned, blinking at her repeatedly. Sansa gave an amused sound, shaking her head slightly at him.

 “Of course I do,” she responded. “I want us to be truly married.”

“I would never keep my wife waiting,” he teased as he positioned himself and pushed inside of her. Sansa gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders as he filled her. It was much more pleasant than Harry, who had all but shoved it inside and then more or less stabbed her with his movements.

Jon though, he rocked gently, pressed himself against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Jon wanted her to feel good, wanted to bring her pleasure before himself. And he was touching her wherever he could, his hand stroking her side, the other curling gently in her hair and down to her cheek as he moved to kiss her again.

He whispered against her lips, declarations of love, muttering how beautiful she was. And Sansa moaned, feeling herself rising up to another peak. Jon groaned as she began to clench around him, his breath hitting her skin in desperate pants.

“Sansa…where...urgh…where do I…?”

“Inside,” she whimpered, her back arching as her climax started to wash over her. He growled, pushing deep inside of her and tensing as he spilled inside of her. The fact he had asked permission had meant everything to her. But she truly wouldn’t mind having Jon’s child. They were married after all, she mused.

Jon rolled off of her, pulling her to his side immediately and pressing his lips to her hair. She hummed contentedly, snuggling down against him.

“Do you remember we used to play marriage?” she asked sleepily. Jon made a sound of acknowledgement and affirmation. “I am glad we aren’t playing anymore. I am glad it is real now.”

His eyes opened slightly to look at her, a small smile stretching across his features.

“Me too.”


End file.
